


Shut The Fuck Up

by slutopia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Swearing, Uni Student! Eren, Uni Student! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutopia/pseuds/slutopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn't know when he started liking Levi more than a friend. But when he realised, it just became a normal part of his life. It wasn't any less painful but he learned to push it down.<br/>But then Levi decides to ruin all that he learned one Sunday night in the form of getting drunk and adamantly demands to sleep in the same bed as Eren.<br/>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut The Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> this one took me ages, jeeez.
> 
> my beta bae is [ianosphere](http://ianosphere.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope you enjoy! :DD

‘Would you rather die from carnivorous piranhas or maggots eating you?’

‘Piranhas,’ came Levi’s immediate reply.

‘What the fuck? You want to be ripped apart from limb to limb?’ Eren inquired incredulously.

‘Rather than maggots burrowing into your skin slowly and painfully,’ Levi shuddered at the disturbing thought.

‘Nope, maggots all the way,’ Eren shook his head in disagreement.

Levi shrugged and sipped more from his bottle of cheap beer.

‘Woah, slow down there, lightweight,’ Eren snickered. ‘Don’t want you getting drunk off your first bottle .’

Menacingly, Levi glared daggers at him and muttered, ‘Shut the fuck up,’ before swallowing more of the bitter liquid.

It was a Sunday night and Eren was initially studying for his Chemistry exam tomorrow, like the diligent student he was. Uni was fucking tiring, people are fucking liars if they say it’s easier than year 12.

Unfortunately for Eren, life was the only thing that likes to fuck with him and Levi was calling him up to come over to Eren’s tiny-ass apartment. And that never means ‘talk and relax’, it always means getting ‘too drunk to walk’. Although that was usually only Levi, being the closet lightweight he was.

At first, Eren said no because hell, he had a serious test tomorrow. But he finally relented _– ~~because he’s weak to Levi~~  _  _–_ because Eren knew Levi didn’t usually want to get shitfaced unless something really fucking shit happened.

Twenty minutes later, Levi was in Eren’s apartment, rummaging through his fridge for Eren’s plentiful supply of alcohol.

‘Want to talk about it or straight to the drinking?’ Eren asked when they flopped down on his worn down couch.

‘Drinking,’ Levi replied in a monotone voice. Well, Levi’s voice was always pretty monotone and impassive, but tonight, it seemed even more devoid of emotion.

And so, Eren began asking stupid ‘would you rather’ questions to hopefully keep the shorter male’s mind off whatever crap thing that had happened.

‘Would you rather be addicted to smoking or weed?’

‘Probably weed,’ Levi responded after thinking for a few moments.

‘Really?’ Eren was incredulous again.

‘Yeah. Smoking’s worse for you.’

‘But it’s easier to find support for quitting it.’

‘But you’re _addicted._ ’

‘I didn’t say you couldn’t quit.’

‘But if you’re fucking addicted, you probably wouldn’t want to.’

‘But if – ‘

‘Eren.’

‘What.’

‘Shut the fuck up.

Annoyed, Eren pursed his lips but shut up anyway. They fell into an easy, comfortable silence with only the faint volume of the TV in the background and the gulping of their drinks. The coffee table was now littered with mostly empty beer bottles and bottle caps.

‘Eren,’ Levi suddenly said.

‘Yeah.’

‘Are you into BDSM?’

Eren’s bottle froze on its path to his lips and his mind blanked. Slowly, he rotated his head to face Levi with a completely ‘what the actual fuck’ expression.

‘What the actual fuck, Levi.’

An amused smirk plastered Levi’s face as he observed Eren’s reaction and he tipped his head back and drank deeply before answering.

‘Your face was priceless,’ he remarked.

‘Why?’ Eren paused, a sly smile curving his lips, ‘Are you?’

Levi didn’t miss a beat as he answered with a casual, ‘Yeah.’

Eren blinked and haltingly said, ‘Wait, what.’

‘I said I’m into BDSM,’ Levi replied, just as nonchalantly.

‘Uh, is this real,’ an unbelieving tone coloured Eren’s voice. ‘Are you really saying this right now?’

Slightly exasperated, Levi sighed, ‘Eren. I think BDSM is fucking hot, okay?’

‘Ooookay,’ Eren still wasn’t really processing Levi’s very open response, ‘How drunk are you?’

‘Apparently a lot more than I thought if I’m informing you of my sex life,’ Levi commented, unconcerned.

‘You are a fucking weird drunk, you know that?’ Eren told the male sitting languidly across him on the couch, who was in the midst of opening another bottle.

Being around an intoxicated Levi had always been the strangest experience for Eren. He didn’t really become anymore loud or wild. He was basically the same person, but with slurred words and clumsy movements. The only thing was Levi usually became extremely open about himself and it was always about peculiar things like his toileting ways or showering methods. It seemed like tonight was about his sexual activities.

_Great._

‘You know I have a pair of handcuffs?’ Levi offhandedly commented.

‘What.’ Eren really didn’t know if he wanted Levi to keep going with this train of thought.

‘I haven’t used them much yet,’ continued Levi, stopping only to consume more beer. ‘You’d be surprised how hard it is to find someone into BDSM.’

Eren could deal with Levi describing his shits in excruciating detail and how he liked using women’s shampoo, but he drew the line at this.

_Especially when you wish you were a part of-_

Hastily, Eren cut that thought off as soon as it formed. He needs to stop these stupid feelings before they exploded and he’ll do something idiotic like blurting out how he feels to Levi.

_Wow, no. That can definitely not happen._

‘Uh, Levi,’ Eren interjected before Levi could launch into another speech of the various sex toys he probably possessed. ‘As much as I deeply enjoy hearing about your sex life, I’m tired and I want to sleep. It’s getting kind of late anyway.’

Levi only grunted in acknowledgment but made no move to get up. Shrugging, Eren stood up steadily as a few bottles of beer didn’t really have an effect on him and maneuvered himself to his bedroom. He figured Levi would just sleep on the couch like usual and fell face-first onto the single bed, only bothering to slip off his sweats.

‘Oi, Eren. Move the fuck over.’

Something kneed painfully Eren in the side and he groaned tiredly.

‘What?’ complained Eren, irritated.

‘I said move the fuck over,’ came Levi’s rough voice, sounding equally as irritated.

‘Why.’

‘Because I want to fucking sleep, you dipshit.’

‘But you always sleep on the couch.’

‘I know.’

‘My bed’s also really small.’

‘I know.’

‘There’s –’

‘Eren,’ Levi hissed darkly. ‘If you don’t move the goddamn fuck over and shut the complete fuck up, I will throw you out the fucking window.’

The brunette scrunched his nose in annoyance, but hurriedly rolled over to the wall side of the bed as he knew Levi’s threats were never empty.

‘Fucking finally,’ Levi muttered.

The bed dipped down and the springs creaked slightly as the still tipsy male clambered quite ungracefully next to Eren.

Once Levi was comfortable, it was quiet for a few moments except the puff of their soft breaths being engulfed into the dark of the room. The only source of light was some dim moonlight managing to flit through Eren’s blinds and it illuminated the bedroom in long rectangular slits.

Just when Eren thought Levi had drifted off, the ravenette spoke, startling him.

‘Eren, if you snore, I will throw you off this bed so fucking hard you’ll break through the shitty floor and into the apartment below.’

‘You’re a dick when you’re drunk,’ Eren grumbled under his breath.

This time Levi kneed him between the legs.

*****

He couldn’t even get into a more comfortable position. Eren was literally stuck to the wall with the amount of shuffling away he had to do.

Who knew Levi liked to sleep sprawled like a damn starfish?

_Who fucking knew?_

_~~It’s kind of adorable though.~~ _

Levi had fallen asleep a few short minutes after he amputated Eren’s balls. And gradually, he shifted closer and closer to the centre of the bed. And towards Eren. Meaning the brunette had to plaster himself on the wall to prevent touching the spread-eagled male.

The neon green numbers on his alarm clock told him it had been a mere 55 minutes since they got into bed.

_Felt more like 3 hours._

To divert his thoughts a certain distracting male, Eren mourned the loss of feeling in the right side of his body. Discreetly, he tried to wiggle his right arm and leg to hopefully try and get the blood circulating but with no avail due to only the few centimetres of space he had.

Suddenly, something hard and uncomfortable was pressing against Eren’s thigh.

Completely horrified, Eren halted his movements and his skin tingled unpleasantly from cold sweat breaking out.

_Oh my fucking god-_

_Shut the fuck_ up _, brain. It’s his fucking knee._

God, Eren really had had enough with Levi’s stupid fucking knees.

When his brain – ~~and his dick~~ – had calmed down enough, he attempted to inch away from the intruding knee. However, Eren soon realised there was actually no more space for him to escape to.

Panicking, Eren ran his eyes frantically over the sleeping male, thinking if he could subtly move Levi’s knee away.

Eren reached his hand down very slowly and softly curled his hand around the ravenette’s knee.

_Well, great. He’s not even wearing pants. Decency, much?_

He stubbornly refused to acknowledge that also he, himself, was not adorning any pants as well.

_Wow, he’s so warm. And his skin is so smooth, Christ._

_Shut_ up, _brain._

At that moment, Levi unhelpfully decided to throw the leg Eren was currently holding, over the brunette’s legs and hooked it behind.

Desperately, Eren tried to ignore the part of brain going _‘wow so warm so nice really smooth this is nice we should spoon right now’._

But he was rapidly losing the battle with the rational part of himself and he was just so tired of always distancing himself and resisting his annoying urges. He was so sorely tempted to just reach out and touch the raven-haired man.

So then he did.

And threw all his fucks out the window.

At first touch, his fingers burned like the pleasant warm heat from a fire on a cold day. They burned as Eren tentatively brushed Levi’s hair and ran his fingertips through the unbelievably soft strands, daring to barely graze the ravenette’s undercut.

The wandering fingertips moved to the smooth planes of the short male’s cheekbones. The surprisingly cold skin contrasted pleasingly to the brunette’s hand. Faintly, Eren traced the chiselled jawline before following the line of his neck downwards. He briefly paused over the pulse, feeling the calm beats of Levi’s heart.

In fear of waking up the other male and breaking the sweet trance, Eren was too afraid to breathe properly and inhaled silently as possible, only let out small controlled exhales.

The uncomfortably positioned brunette floated his fingers over Levi’s slightly parted lips. He pressed down on the bottom lip ever so slightly with his thumb and marvelled at how pliant it was. Boldly, he risked applying more pressure and ran his thumb along the length of the bottom lip.

Absentmindedly, without realising he had voiced it aloud, the brunette murmured, ‘You don’t realise how difficult this is for me.’

Without warning, a firm hand grasped Eren’s roaming hand and he jumped back in complete shock. In the process, he knocked his head against the wall, forgetting that he was already squished solidly against it.

Piercing eyes of sharpened silver snapped open and they stared at Eren’s frightened, caught-out expression.

‘What’s difficult?’ the short sleep coated Levi’s voice in a deep huskiness that made the brunette’s insides feel tingly and his mouth dry. The ravenette sounded surprisingly sober now.

‘Uh, um, I don’t-…ah,’ Eren fumbled, his face flushing a bright crimson that still could be easily see in the night. ‘Nothing.’

Levi looked at Eren, unconvinced. Then a teasing smirk curved his lips and he arched a thin eyebrow.

‘Then care to explain why you were stroking my face?’  Damn, the man really couldn’t just pretend it never happened? ‘While I was sleeping as well, might I add?’

‘I didn’t know you weren’t asleep!’ protested Eren loudly.

‘So that makes it okay?’ Levi pressed mockingly, his eyes flashing in amusement.

Terrified, Eren realised there wasn’t loophole out of this situation, just because he stupidly couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

_God, hormonal teenager much._

_You know what?_

_Fuck this too._

And before Eren could think of the inevitable consequences and lose his nerve, he blurted out, ‘Levi, I like you.’

When this confession didn’t elicit a response from the said male, Eren continued rambling.

‘I mean, like more than a friend. Romantically, yeah. But you’re not even gay,’ Eren babbled on in nervousness. ‘And I know we’ve been friends for more than 3 years now and I really don’t want to ruin that so I’m  really sorry that I told you and it’s probably going to be awkward now so I’m sorry-’

‘Eren,’ Levi interrupted in his cool, calm tone. ‘Shut the fuck up.’

Eren shut the fuck up.

Now fully comprehending what he’d just said, the tall brunette’s face burned in extreme embarrassment, his eyes looking anywhere but Levi. He also became acutely aware at the close proximity of their bodies were and it really didn’t help his self-mortification.

Suddenly, icy fingers pressed under Eren’s chin and lifted his face up to the ravenette’s. Apprehensive emerald eyes focused on cool slate grey ones before Levi quietly murmured.

‘You’re a fucking idiot.’

Before Eren could protest profusely, soft lips met his own and every nerve in his body ignited at the feeling. Instantly, his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head slightly to get a better angle and deepen the kiss, ignoring the cramped angle of his neck. Their mouths slid together awkwardly at first, but soon set a pace that had pleasant sparks running up and down Eren’s skin. Occasionally, Levi sharply nipped the brunette’s bottom lip and Eren almost moaned out loud. Thank God he didn’t because it was embarrassing how worked up he was already.

Levi’s tongue flickered out and traced Eren’s lower lip tantalisingly, and this time, he actually whined. Fucking _whined_.

_Jesus Christ, I’m pathetic._

As his face flushed an impressive crimson, Eren felt Levi’s lips curve into a smirk at the noise and he could tell that the bastard was feeling extremely self-satisfied. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ the ravenette pulled away a little to look at Eren’s disgruntled expression.

‘Go away,’ the taller male muttered and leaned in to shower Levi’s mouth with small chaste kisses. He was already addicted the taste of the silver eyed male.

‘Your actions and words are quite contradicting,’ Levi pointed out, letting out a small huff of laughter.

Eren chose to ignore the teasing and instead, decided there was too much space between their bodies and pressed their bodies flush against each other, further tangling their legs. Levi had just closed his eyes to sleep when he felt the goddamn brunette’s lips on his neck.

‘Fuck, Eren,’ the shorter male protested, but he wasn’t really complaining.

‘That’s the plan,’ Eren smirked against Levi’s neck.

Half-amused, half-frustrated, Levi rolled his eyes. ‘Keep it PG, Eren,’ he scolded. The ocean eyed male only grinned widely in response but stopped his ministrations. Levi couldn’t deny he was a little disappointed though.

‘Goodnight, Levi,’ Eren uttered softly.

The usual indifferent tone of Levi’s disappeared as he affectionately murmured, ‘Night, Eren.’ 

*****

 The harsh ringing of Levi’s phone vibrated throughout the room and he hurriedly grabbed for the electronic device. Blindly swiping answer, the half-awake male answered with a cranky, ‘What.’

‘Levi! Where are you?!’ Hanji’s shrill screech was far too ear-piercing for his liking, ‘You completely missed the first lecture today! It was really interesting too!’

Levi glanced at the bedside clock and it did indeed tell him it was already well past noon.

_What the hell? How did we sleep in for so long?_

The second his brain thought of ‘we’, the ravenette suddenly swung his head around to the bed and two bleary Caribbean eyes peered at him over the covers. It was so unbearably adorable with the added bed hair that Levi almost forgot he was still on the phone.

‘Hanji,’ Levi interrupted their rant and they immediately went silent. ‘I’m with Eren.’

Levi could _hear_ the understanding yet maniac smile Hanji had when he said those three words.

‘Oooh, I see,’ they cooed, all honey and sweet. ‘Don’t let me disturb you guys, I’ll write notes for you, okay?’

Relieved, Levi exhaled deeply, ‘Thanks, Hanji.’

‘That’s alright, my honey boo boo,’ They’d developed an unhealthy liking towards giving Levi pet names. ‘But use protection, sweetie!’ She shouted unnecessarily loud, obviously wanting Eren to hear. And with that and a noisy cackle, she hung up.

‘That hurt my ears,’ Eren muttered lowly, face still slightly red from Hanji’s previous comment.

‘Yeah, she tends to have that effect,’ the short male snorted fondly and proceeded to settle comfortably under the covers again. He relaxed into the warmth of Eren as he lightly petted the chocolate brown locks.

‘I missed my Chemistry exam,’ Eren remarked quietly.

‘Shit, are you serious?’ Levi’s eyes widened as he stared at the brunette. ‘Fuck, I’m sorry.’

Eren laughed softly and said, ‘Nah, it’s okay. It’s worth it, anyway.’

Embarrassingly, the ravenette almost, _almost_ , blushed at the sweet words.

‘Shut the fuck up.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> don't be like eren and skip school. stay in school, kids. 
> 
> my tumblr is [slutopia](http://slutopia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
